Drones
Drones are automated robots that are controlled by the Sibyl System. They have their own Psycho-Pass scanners and are basically mobile units of the Sibyl System. Commissioned by the government for a wide variety of jobs, there is some evidence of private use. There are many types, but the Sibyl System can take direct control of them, if required.Promises Written in WaterGekijo-ban: Psycho-Pass Manufacturing Due to how strongly the Sibyl System relies on drones, their manufacture seems to be strictly government controlled. Regardless of public or private usage, they are all made in isolated facilities that are almost completely automated. The facilities have no communicative devices of any kind and the walls reflect all inbound and outbound signals to guarantee protection from hacking. These measures also prevent a Dominator from operating while it is within the facility. The only part of the process that utilizes human interaction is drone behavior analysis and testing. And the only way to get production to shut down is to have a direct letter from the Ministry of Economy.Rearing Conventions Varieties Construction Bots These are the bots that work at the manufacturing plants. They make all the other kinds of drones. Though meant for construction rather than fighting, they can be reprogrammed for battle and are extremely dangerous when doing so due to a large array of tools. Forensic Bots They are usually used as a collective of tiny bots that roam a crime scene, analyzing data for use as potential evidence. They are small, arachnid-like robots with cranes to pick up anything and everything that could be a clue. And they can speak.The Place Where Justice is Found Hunting Bots These special types of drones are created specifically for hunting down prey, whether it be human or animal. They guard Senguji's mansion most of the time, but other than that they are the frontliners in Senguji's fox hunting. Their job is to frighten the prey and make it run right into the hunter's trap, finishing it off. The dogs each have five red eyes and are much larger than your average dog. They have razor sharp teeth and claws, which they use to rip apart their prey. The dogs also have a scissors at the end of their tail, something that can also be used for offense. Senguji owns two, a red one and a black one. During a fox hunt, the red drone is destroyed, crushed under one of Senguji's many traps, while the black drone is destroyed by Kogami using the Dominator's Destroy Decomposer.Methuselah's Game Security Bots These are the most common type. They patrol all populated areas of Japan and carry Dominators just like the Inspectors and Enforcers, though they only follow programming determined by the Sibyl System. They also possess the ability to electrocute people.Those Who Cast StonesUntraceable Children They lack reasoning intelligence and the ability to discern information like their human counterparts, making them a useful tool, but a limited one. The helmet, for example, renders them little more than scarecrows even when a crime is being committed right in front of them.Sweet Poison''They also serve as shields for the CID by spreading their arms. Their Psycho-Pass scanners are linked to all other scanners and if an abnormal Psycho-Pass is detected, they converge on the site to assist. Sparring Bots They are fighting bots meant to help Enforcers stay in shape. They are humanoid and appear to know multiple fighting styles. They also use holo to change their appearance from a generic robot to a professional fighter.The Language of the Chinese Orchid'' Combat Bots These military grade drones are developed by the Ministry of National Defense's Military Drone Research and Development division. Equipped with powerful 4-barreled miniguns, these heavy-handed machines can tear through metal barrels and scrap vehicles. They carry an assault rifle for infantry and can travel at high speeds. A defense mechanism locks the drone's guns when in close range with one another. In 2116 during the Shambala Float incident, numerous combat drones under Wong's jurisdiction fight against members of a militia. Their heavy armor and powerful cannons severely outclass the resisting citizens of Shambala Float. Contrary to Season 2's military drones, these are biped and equipped with 3-barreled minigun. References Category:Technology Category:Police Tech